Falling Further
by Miss Vix
Summary: AkuRoku, Soriku. What happens when Roxas and Sora leave? How can Axel and Riku find them? Read and find out. Story is better than the summary, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Further**

**OK...this just popped into my head the other day, while talking to Plushie...So, read and tell me whatcha think...**

**Disclaimer : None of it is mine...well, except the plot...maybe.**

_I'm just a normal boy  
That sank when I fell overboard  
My ship would leave the country  
But I'd rather swim ashore _

Riku? Where are you? Why is it so dark here?

Sora had awakened in total darkness...The last thing he could remember was Riku talking about the darkness...and trying to lure him into it.

FLASHBACK:

Thunder sounded in the background...Sora was sleeping in his room when a sudden flash of lightining woke him. He sat up in his bed...

THE RAFT!

Oh no! They hadn't tethered the raft down...it wasn't supposed to rain tonight...

Jumping out of his window...Sora ran down the beach to the Cove...and spotted Riku's boat already there, and Kairi's. Had they thought of leaving him? He knew that Kairi had wanted to leave Riku, but did she change her mind and ask Riku to leave with her?

He saw the raft just a few yards ahead of him...and Riku was standing in front of it. But, his eyes were gazing across the horizon...Towards a growing, swirling black mass. One that was heading right for the Island.

Riku held out his hand...

"Sora, take my hand...follow me into the darkness!" Sora just ran away...but was pulled into the dark mass...

Suddenly, he broke free, but his hands were filled by something.

A key...blade?

He was surounded by many black shapes...He felt the blade in his hands vibrate with power...

In just seconds...he was swinging wildly...hitting the things left and right...dissolving them into dust.

When he finished...sweat rolled off his face...down into his eyes...And he ran down to the Secret Place...searching for Kairi...

The doorway was open...the one that had been sealed shut just that day...

"KAIRI!"

Standing in the doorway, Kairi.

Suddenly...she was coming at him...

"So...ra..." He held out his arms to his best friend...but she was naught but dust when she hit his arms...

Sora was flung into the surrounding darkness...

END FLASHBACK

**OK..I know that's short...but theres a reason for it...Just read and Review...please? I'll give you some kind of random thing if you review...**


	2. Partners?

**Falling Further**

**OK...Chapter two of Falling Further. This is going to be the first chapter that includes AkuRoku. The song is "Better than me" by Hinder. **

**Disclaimer - - - Not mine...just the plot...I think. lol.**

**- altered lyrics.**

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your black robe- used to be _

"Roxas! Come back..." The blonde head in front of him kept walking. The redheaded man behind him stared at the back of the blonde's head. "Roxas! You can't just leave the Organization...They'll kill you!" The blonde turned to look towards the other man.

"No one would miss me..." Axel looked dejected when he heard his boyfriend say this. He watched as Roxas turned back around and walked even further into the darkness.

"Not true...I would." The pang of sadness that was etched into those words nearly broke Roxas's resolve. However, he kept walking.

Watching his best friend, his boyfriend, walking away from him, Axel slumped against the wall behind him. A black figure came out from the shadows.

"Axel, you know you have to go after him." The mysterious figure said as he sat down next to his friend.

"I know...Damnit, don't you think I know? Fuck, I screwed up big time, and now I am paying for it..." The figure shook his head.

"Looks like we're in the same boat now." Axel closed his eyes and leaned against the figure.

"Yeah, we are aren't we? How long til Xemnas catches onto me?" The figure drew in a deep breath.

"Axel, He...He already knows. You need to just keep going until he sends you after Roxas, then you need to get the hell away from the Organization. I can find you somewhere, anywhere to stay, as long as you're safe." Axel chuckled.

"Awww...Riku...Are you going soft on me? I didn't realize you cared so much...What about you? Why haven't you gone after Sora?" The hood was lowered, revealing Riku's angular facial features and long, flowing silver hair. Riku looked over at his redheaded friend.

"Because, I left him. He has to find me, prove to me that it's going to be me and him, not him and Kairi and not me, him and Kairi. I can't stand her, and he knows it now. I can only hope that he forgives me for kidnapping her...and for trying to kill him when I was possesed. Damnit, I never wanted to hurt him." Axel looked up when Riku let out that last sentence...it had been almost a whisper. Axel let out a furious tirade...

"Riku, how can we find them? Roxas is Sora's nobody. When we find them, either you will still have no Sora, or I will have no Roxas. Or, worst case scenario, we lose both of them. What the fuck are we supposed to do if we lose them? Neither of us can live without the other...so what the hell do we do?" Riku looked up into the impossibly green eyes of Axel, and for a brief moment, Emerald met Seafoam, and Riku knew that he had to tell Axel what he had heard Xemnas telling Saix.

"Look, Axel. I heard Xemnas and Saix talking about Roxas the other day...They were saying that Roxas really isn't a Nobody...He's actually Sora's brother." Riku chanced a glance over at his friend.

Axel's jaw was just about to hit the ground, and tears were starting to form. He dropped his head into his hands.

"Don't lie to me Riku..." Riku was taken aback by the force behind those words.

"I'm not Axel, I swear I'm not. I wouldn't lie about something like this. I wouldn't lie about something that matters to your heart." Axel looked up at this.

"I have no heart...I'm a Nobody...remember?"

"Then why the hell does your heart hurt so badly just because Roxas left?"

"Because, he made me feel like I had a heart." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Axel, listen to me. You are not heartless, I bet Xemnas has something to do with this. If you had no heart, you wouldn't feel such remorse at having never told Roxas about the Keyblades, or such love, and happiness when you were with him, or such pain and hurt when he walked away from you. I may not have been around here for long Axel, but I have been here long enough to know that you are not heartless, nor are you an unfeeling Nobody who has no feelings. I know damnit, I know you're not like I was." Axel looked up at that last statement.

"Riku, you were like that. You may have been uncaring, unloving...whatever. But, I know you well enough to know that that was all a charade. You didn't want to cause Sora harm, so you pushed him away. I would have done the same thing in you're place."

"You're right for once Axel. I shouldn't blame myself, and neither should you. We should work together, trying to find them. Alone we'd be screwed, but together, we might possibly be able to find them." Riku held out his hand to Axel.

"Partners?" Axel took his hand, and they shook on it.

"Partners."

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you _

**OK...Done with Chappy two. Tell me what you think!**

**To my dear Plushie, who was my very first reviewer! -tosses cookies of Plushie's choice and a Cloud Strife plushie.-**

**You should totally go read Plushie's (Broken Plushie) story...Sophomore Hell. It rocks. It's AkuRoku, Zemyx, and even Soriku!**


	3. Notes and Pictures

**Falling Further**

**I know I said I would be switching each chapter between AkuRoku and Soriku...BUT...Soriku was being gay and didn't want to be written, so, I decided to write another chappy of AkuRoku. Enjoy.**

Axel's POV.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me _

Sleep was hard to come by for Axel.

He was so used to having that little bit of warmth that Roxas's body managed to create, even in the cold gloominess of Castle Oblivion.

He was so used to having those wayward blonde spikes to bury his face in.

He was so used to being able to kiss or lick Roxas's neck, and taste the innocence that the boy released.

He was so used to having Roxas.

Axel crawled his way out of the bed that they had shared many times before, and went to their shared closet.

He dug out an old battered and beaten box that had probably seen better days. He took the lid off and began to dig through the contents of the box.

Pulling out a few things at a time, he sorted them into three piles.

Notes from him to Roxas.

Notes from Roxas to him.

Pictures of the two of them.

_While looking through your old box of notes  
_

Setting aside the notes from him to Roxas, he opened the first one that he grabbed from the "Roxas to me" pile.

_Hey sexy!_

_Haha, I knew that would get your attention, you horndog._

_Well, I'm really bored and thought I would write this since I'm stuck in my room. Damn Mansex! He's an evil bastard...I think he just needs to get laid. Seems to have worked wonders for your attitude. Or maybe Saix is withholding all of his 'favors' so Xemmy has to do what he says, or else Xemmy gets no ass that night. -shudders- I just creeped myself out...damnit._

_I miss being able to see you, being stuck in my room for two weeks sucks, although I actually get to play my PS2 alot more. _

_When I get out, we need to sneak out and go do something._

_Forever yours,_

_Roxas_

_AkA - Roxie (ONLY you can call me that, by the way.)_

Axel read this note over a few times, remembering why Roxas had gotten landed in Room arrest. He had snuck out of the castle late one night and had gone to Twilight Town to get something for Axel. Although, when he got released from room arrest, they had made up for the two weeks by going out and partying with the rest of the Organization (Minus Saix and Xemnas.)

Axel soon found out just why you never let Roxas have any kind of alcohol.

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room _

After about 4 shots of Jose Quervo, 3 shots of Coconut Rum and 4 Sminoffs...Roxas got a very dominant streak. Axel soon found himself in a private room of the club, and they were doing very private things. Although, they found out later on, from Larxene, that she and Demyx had hear them, and gotten the rest of the Organization over there. After hearing Axel's loud shouts, and Roxas's yells...they stealthily opened the door a crack and got about 6 pictures of the two of them. How they didn't hear the snickers from the guys, and Larxene's giggles and the clickity whirring of the Polaroid as Demyx took the pictures, could only be owned up to the intense, passionate fun they were having.

Axel dug through the pictures pile, and was upset to find that the photos were missing.

Roxas POV.

Wandering down the empty streets of Twilight Town, Roxas had found himself a hideout.

Although, it looked like it was used quite a bit, Roxas didn't care, he just wanted somewhere to sleep.

_**I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for **_

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a few pictures. He let out a soft chuckle as he looked through them.

That night, after he got out of Room arrest had been wild, and very, very fun filled. He remembered how Axel had ended up shouting his name in that private room, even though it wasn't very private...as these pictures show. Larxene and Demyx, two of his and Axel's best friends, had gotten some pictures of the intense, wild, passionate fun that those two had been having. It had always provided a good laugh for everyone when they remembered that night, and Axel and Roxas had always shared a deeper, more intimate relationship after that night.

God, leaving Axel had hurt him worse than Axel would ever know...

_**I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you **_

When he left, he swore he would forget about Axel, but he knew he never would.

Not when he had given someone so much of his life, so much of himself.

Xemnas told them they were Nobodies, just a third of a person. They had a Somebody and a heartless out there somewhere. They had no true emotions, they could feel no hurt, pain, worry, sorrow, happiness, depression or anything like that. Not even a heart.

Lying ass bastard.

If they had no heart, no true emotions, then why the fuck was his heart breaking in half right now? How could he be feeling such guilt, and pain over leaving Axel? How could Axel have brought him so much love and happiness?

As he lay down to sleep, he knew sleep was going to elude him.

He had no bright, emerald green eyes to stare into, no red, gravity-defying spikes to bury his hands in, no lightly tanned, smooth skin to run his hands over while writhing in passion.

He had nothing.

_**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me **_

**Ok, short, I know. But, I'll have another chapter up in the next few days, hopefully. Read and review, as always!**

**Oh, if you want me to send you the lemon for the "wild party" Just review and tell me, I'll write it up and send it to you in a PM or something...I'll only write it out if someone wants me to...**

**Vixy**


End file.
